No mires a mi chica ó no respondo
by gambacho
Summary: Ritsu sabe que Mio la ama, pero no le gusta sentir que se averguenza de ese amor... Mio tiene que hacer algo rapido antes de que... bueno lean para ver que sucede


Bueno gente acá mi nuevo fic es un one shot espero lo disfruten es un MiTsu y solo quería agradecer a las que opinaron de mi fic anterior a ver que les parece este de verdad espero que les guste

K-on no me pertenece le pertenece a Kakifly…

**No mires a mi chica… ó no respondo**

.

.

.

**A escondidas…**

(Mío) ¡Ritsu!... Mis padres despierta… /decía en voz baja/… ¡ya bajamos! Solo despierto a Ritsu /volteo a verla/

(Ritsu) /estaba dormida al lado de Mío boca abajo su espalda estaba desnuda y la sabana llegaba justo a la cadera/

(Mío) "te amo tanto" /pensaba Mío la miraba totalmente enamorada no podía creer que tenia la suerte de tenerla en su vida y en su cama se acerco al oído de Ritsu/ Ritsu… despertá… es hora de levantarse… llegamos tarde apúrate /Mío trataba de despertarla pero Ritsu nada mas renegaba y le decía un rato mas/ Ritsu mis padres nos llaman para desayunar… /Mío estaba preocupada al final Mío es una niña modelo llegar tarde a la escuela no esta permitido/

(Ritsu) me levanto si me das un beso… /sonrió maliciosamente/ te pido solo un beso porque es tarde… si no te pediría algo mas… /se reía al imaginarse a Mío sonrojada/

(Mío) pero solo un beso…

(Ritsu) si… solo uno… /dijo riendo aun boca abajo y con los ojos cerrados aun/

(Mío) bien… /Mío se paso al lado del que Ritsu dormía se acerco y le beso en la boca… el problema es que Mío sabia que al tenerla tan cerca sentir su boca, su lengua y tenerla desnuda en su cama no iba a resistir mucho se separo inmediato antes que su voluntad cayera al suelo/ ya te di el beso… ahora levántate

(Ritsu) /se reía entre dientes/ bien… enseguida Mío- san /se reía en burla/

(Mío) no te burles… /decía muy roja la verdad es que Ritsu disfrutaba verla avergonzada/

(Ritsu) no me burlo… solo pensaba en… saber cuanto me deseas… /decía aun boca bajo en la cama su cabeza apoyada en sus manos… su cuerpo se veía fino y delicado/

(Mío) ¡¿Qué decís?... ¿Cómo podes hablar así de estas cosas?... /Mío miro hacia la espalda de Ritsu la recorrió con la mirada/ t-te d-deseo mucho

(Ritsu) ¿ah si?... bueno entonces… /se dio vuela y la jalo hace ella sabia que la debilidad de mío era ella desnuda/ ¿vas a rechazarme?... /dijo maliciosa/

(Mío) ¡Ritsu!... "soporta Mío… tenes que tener voluntad… pero sus senos son tan suaves… y su olor tan delicioso… no lo voy a soportar… ¡por favor que alguien me salve de seguir pecando!" /Mío tenia sus manos a los lados del rostro de Ritsu sonriente de esa victoria… su cabello negro caía haciendo compañía a sus brazos en cada lado… Mío se acerco empezó a besar el cuello de Ritsu… la verdad amaba oírla respirar agitado con solo sentir sus labios en ella… era tan fácil caer en sus redes… su piel suave… era delicioso sentir sus pequeños senos al besarla… su corazón latía cada vez mas rápido siempre… Mío recorría el camino del cuello hacia los labios de Ritsu lamiendo cada camino recorrido al llegar a esos labios de color rosa pálido exquisitos, tan bien detallados… su lengua no podía evitar acariciarlos… su lengua lamia y saboreaba aquellos labios tentadores…/

(Ritsu) /sentirse amada por esa persona era la felicidad para ella… sus labios en su cuerpo, sus manos recorriéndola, su lengua saboreándola, esa piel blanca rozando la suya, era lo mejor que lo podía pasar, la respiración sobre ella… la lengua de ella pidiendo permiso para adueñarse de la suya… lo cierto es que Mío sabia como amarla… como hacerla sentir mujer… / "mi corazón va cada vez mas fuerte… la amo tanto… su piel fría me enloquece… sus manos son tan expertas en mi… su cuerpo …" /

(Mama de Mío) ¡¿Chicas están listas?

(Mío) /quedo paralizada al escuchar la voz de su madre y solo susurraba en voz baja/ nos va descubrir… nos va descubrir hasta que sintió la mano de Ritsu en su rostro limpiando las lagrimas/

(Ritsu) enseguida bajamos Sra. Akiyama solo terminamos de alistarnos… tengo problemas con mi cabello /sonrió/

(Mama de Mío) bueno chicas las espero…

(Mío) /se recostó sobre Ritsu la cual la consolaba…/ g-gracias

(Ritsu) tonta jamás dejaría que tuvieses problemas con tus padres por mi… /sonrió disimuladamente/ "se que lo que hago esta bien… pero ¿Por qué me molesta esta situación de estar juntas a escondidas?... era genial y divertido al principio… ahora me molesta un poco… me siento… como si yo no importara demasiado…" vamos a la escuela /sonrió/

(Mío) ¡Si!

.

.

.

.

**La desconfianza**

Ambas se alistaron, desayunaron y salieron corriendo hacia la escuela… mío se fijo que el cabello de Ritsu estaba mas largo por debajo de los hombros… se veía genial… aunque le gustaba el cabello corto y deportivo de su chica… las chicas lograron llegar a tiempo Ritsu se puso a platicar un rato con algunas chicas… Mío fue dejar sus cosas al casillero de ambas… al abrir el casillero de Ritsu encontró una mas…

(Mío) ¿otra carta?... ¿Quién será la que le escribe cartas de amor?... /la tomo y la metió en su mochila/ seguro es una de esa chicas con las que esta hablando… no soporto pensar en…

(Nodoka) ¡buenos días Akiyama san!... y ¿Tainaka san?... oh ay viene

(Ritsu) ola Nodoka ¿Cómo estas?...

(Nodoka) bien… tu cabello esta mas largo… ¿cierto?

(Ritsu) no he tenido tiempo de ir a cortarlo he estado muy ocupada… cierto /miro a Mío como su cómplice y el motivo de la falta de tiempo/

(Nodoka) no me sorprende a cualquiera le gustaría pasar su tiempo con alguien como Tainaka san

(Ritsu) Nodoka te he dicho que me llames Ritsu… bueno chicas es mejor que vayamos a clases si no Sawa chan nos reta…

(Nodoka) claro Ritsu

(Mío) "esto no me gusta ¿Por qué Nodoka la mira tanto?... estas exagerando Mío… no leí en un libro que si alguien siente amenaza es porque la hay… eso quiere decir… es posible que…"

(Nodoka) Akiyama san… ¿sucede algo?

(Mío) no… /le miraba con desconfianza/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La cobarde…**

Las clases comenzaron estuvieron como siempre aburridas y desesperantes para Ritsu e interesantes para Mío… pero en esta ocasión Mío no dejaba de pensar en el hecho de que alguien estuviera interesada en Ritsu eso no lo soportaba… cuando miraba a Ritsu sentía que era la mas perfecta criatura el problema era ¿Qué tal si alguien mas lo creía?... los celos y la incertidumbres estaban haciendo estragos en la cabeza de Mío… no soportaba la idea que alguien mas tocara a Ritsu que alguien mas llegara escuchar sus gemidos, que alguien mas tocara ese cuerpo… había que hacer algo para que no perder su lugar como dueña…

(Ritsu) ¡Mío!... ¡¿Mío?... ¿pasa algo?... bueno voy a comprar pan me alcanzas…

(Nodoka) podemos ir juntas…

(Mío) "eso no" /pensó/ "Ritsu es demasiado tonta para poder entender las indirectas y si dejo que eso siga… las cosas van a lo directo" /pensaba mientras corría lo mas rápido que podía para alcanzarla/

(Ritsu) quiero uno de este y de es… /Ritsu escucho un susurro en su oído… los nervios se apoderaron de ella/ y-y este… si ese

(Nodoka) ¿sucede algo?

(Ritsu) ¿Quién estaba tras de mi? …

(Nodoka) una cobarde… ¿Ritsu podríamos hablar?

(Ritsu) ¿sobre que?

(Nodoka) sobre la cobarde… /dijo muy convincente/

(Ritsu) ¿sabes quien es? /cuestiono… la verdad es que quería saber quien había sido/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Abriendo los ojos… y las dudas llegan**

Mío se dio cuenta que Ritsu y Nodoka se dirigían para la sala de música… así que las siguió Mío estaba muy cansada… así que iba mas lento… es decir no tenia la resistencia de Ritsu quien era la que siempre la jalaba para ir mas rápido…

(Mío) entraron a la sala… voy a imp… /Mío se dejo tentar por saber ¿Qué haría Ritsu si Nodoka le declara sus sentimientos? Quería saber si era capaz de serle fiel… y ahí estaban ambas/

(Ritsu) ¿Quién es la cobarde es de nuestra sección?

(Nodoka) si… ha gustado de vos desde que se conocen... y te desea cada vez mas… se muere de envidia y rabia al saber que estas con alguien que le da vergüenza mostrarte… esta cobarde se muere por hacerte el amor… /decía Nodoka mirando a los ojos de Ritsu/

(Ritsu) /estaba colorada… lo que le estaban diciendo era de alto contenido/ ¿Q- Quién es?

(Nodoka) /se puso muy cerca de la cara de Ritsu… su nariz rozo la mejía hasta llegar a la oreja e inhalar el aroma de la misma/ soy yo… /dijo en susurro/

(Mío) lo sabia… /dijo en voz baja… sabia que tenia que detenerlas… pero su curiosidad de saber si Ritsu seria capaz de serle fiel era inmensa/

(Ritsu) ¡¿Nodoka?... estas diciendo que… /sentía el olor de Nodoka aunque no era como el de Mío… era realmente atrayente y delicioso… pero no llegaba a ser exquisito… no sabia que hacer… en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Nodoka la tomo con una mano del cuello y otra de la cintura la contramino contra ella y le beso… no es que ese beso supiera mal al contrario era difícil desprenderse de el y no ser tentada… esa chica delante de ella le estaba ofreciéndole su amor y sin esconderse… la chica que la besaba estaba totalmente desbordada en pasión… era realmente difícil zafarse de ese beso/

(Mío) ah… eso no… ella es mi chica /la rabia era demasiado estaba a punto de entrar cuando alguien la detuvo…/ ¿Sawako sensei?

(Sawako) esto solo va hacer que su relación termine por una *infidelidad*… te recomiendo que hagas algo para atraer a tu chica de nuevo y no dejar que te la ganen… el amor es un juego y en la guerra y el amor todo se vale… y lo que esta haciendo Nodoka es valido hace algo que le recuerde a Ritsu porque te ama… y porque re-elegirte

(Mío) Sawako sensei… g-gracias… ¿desde cuando usted…?

(Sawako) siempre lo supe… es hora de perder algo… o la vergüenza o a Ritsu… /Sawako se retiro y dejo a Mío pensando/

(Mío) /al momento Mío se retiro y las dejo ahí… tenia que pensar en que hacer… obviamente no quería perder a Ritsu… ¿Qué tenia que hacer?/

(Ritsu) /separo a Nodoka de ella… necesitaba aire/ Nodoka… eh yo… jamás pensé que te gustara… creí que querías a Yui

(Nodoka) entiendo… Yui es mi amiga… pero te quiero como amante… quiero que todos sepan que te amo…

(Ritsu) ¿Por qué yo?... digo yo… /Nodoka cayo a Ritsu con un dedo poniéndolo en la boca de ella/

(Nodoka) porque es tan fácil disfrutarte… porque reis todo el tiempo… porque sos muy atractiva… por tu voz… tu sonrisa… tus ojos… tu cuerpo me enloquece… pero me encanta tu alma… es tan sencillo verla… por eso te amo… no digas nada solo pensalo

(Ritsu) yo…

(Nodoka) Por favor… /se retiro de aquella sala/

(Ritsu) "es lo que quería que me reconocieran ante todos sin vergüenzas… pero esto no me hace feliz… ahhhh no quiero lastimar a Nodoka… ¿Cómo se le dice que no a alguien que no amas pero que te gusta?" ya es tarde voy al salón… si no Mío se molesta… Mío ¿Por qué ahora soy yo la que me siento tan insegura?...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Los celos te hacen querer más…**

Ritsu se dirigió al salón se sentía culpable y aun así tentada a la propuesta de Nodoka… después de todo ¿A quien no le gusta que estén orgullosos de su amor?... lo que Ritsu sentía por –mío era amor lo sabia… pero quería un poco mas… no quería ser la amante de la oscuridad… no soportaba que todos vieran a Mío eso le provocaba demasiado celos… pensar que ella podría tocar a otra chica que no fuera ella… no soportaba la idea de que otra probara la boca de Mío… que otra que no fuera ella fuese despertada por Mío… que otra sintiera las caricias de Mío… eso no lo soportaba… Ritsu sabe que Mío la quiere… pero sabe que así como Nodoka se le declaro hoy… muchas se le declaran a diario a Mío… necesitaba que todo el mundo supiera que Mío estaba con ella… era insoportable vivir así…

(Ritsu) "no ha llegado"… /pensó y se dirigió donde estaban Mugi y Yui y se puso a hablar con ellas/ "seguro alguien esta declarándole su amor… digo esas cartas que ha estado recibiendo de su enamorada secreta… al final yo mas que nadie entiendo lo que es vivir en secreto… y se que ella quiere dejar de ser secreto…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lo que es de Mío no lo comparte**

Mío estaba fuera el jardín de la escuela pensando en que hacer… Sawako tenía razón pero no sabia que hacer… Mío realmente era vergonzosa e insegura… pero amaba demasiado a Ritsu para dejársela a Nodoka… en verdad entiendo a Nodoka es imposible no enamorase de Ritsu y terminar deseándola… pero no ella me pertenece es mía… yo soy su primer y ultimo amor… su única amante… eso si que no, no iba a permitir que le quitaran a su chica… eso no, se enfrentaría a cualquiera… por esa tonta a la que ama… y compartirla ¡jamás!

(Mío) no se que voy hacer pero… tengo que hacer algo… /decía en voz baja para si y caminaba ha al salón… las clases habían terminado y ella había faltado por primera vez a todas las de la tarde/… todas las chicas están saliendo y ahí esta Nodoka es mejor hacerlo ahora o nunca… escojo a Ritsu/antes que las chicas salieran entro al salón con una presencia increíble… todas las estudiantes se quedaron admirando a Mío … tenia una seguridad enorme en su mirada/

(Ritsu) /iba saliendo por la puerta de atrás… iba oyendo música por lo que no se dio cuenta de la gran entrada de Mío… caminaba junto a Mugi y Yui/

(Mío) /camino entre la fila de pupitres todavía había alumnas entre ellas… las compañeras no salina por ver que sucedía… estaban sorprendidas… mío solo tenia un objetivo e iba por ella… Mío logro alcanzarla la jalo de un brazo y la contramino contra la pared y sin mas la beso…/

(Ritsu) /en realidad estaba pasando mío la estaba besando frente a toda la clase que esta congelada al ver esa escena… los labios de Mío estaban devorando los suyos y su cuerpo estaba contraminándola contra la pared… no entendía del porque mío hacia eso… si era ella la que quería mantenerlo en secreto…/

(Mío)/una de las manos de Mío subió por la espalda de Ritsu y la otra estaba colocada en el trasero de la misma… ¡eso era! Tenia que marcar su territorio y decirles a todos que Ritsu tenia dueña y era ella… así que sus labios se dirigieron a al cuello de Ritsu el cual chupo y mordió para dejar una marca en ella… era satisfactorio escuchar que de la boca de Ritsu salió un gemido ahogado como muestra de placer/

(Nodoka) /estaba perpleja por la acción de Mío… jamás lo hubiera imagino en verdad la subestimo… eso era insoportable le estaba restregando en su cara… que Ritsu caía fácilmente ante ella/

(Ritsu) / ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Mío actuaba así?... sea lo que sea era lo mejor que le había pasado… ahora todas las chicas sabían que la novia de Mío era ella…/ ¿Por qué hiciste eso? /quería saberlo que fue lo que paso/

(Mío) /la miro a los ojos sujeto las manos de Ritsu contra la pared y hacia arriba la beso de nuevo y luego lamio la marca del cuello y dijo…/ es solo que quiero que el mundo sepa que yo… Mío Akiyama soy tu dueña… /y le dio un beso un poco violento pero lleno de pasión/ y Ritsu es mi chica…

(Ritsu) /al ver que Mío le liberaba de las manos le abrazo y le dijo al oído/ Gracias… ya no hay mas dudas…

(Mío) /tomo de la mano a su chica y salieron del salón… aunque no le gustaba ser el centro de atención en ese momento quería que todas supieran que Ritsu era de su pertenencia y que no la compartía/

(Ritsu) /caminaba de la mano de Mío orgullosa de ser su chica… Mío una vez mas le demostraba su amor…/

(Mío) ¿me esperas un momento? Olvide algo en el salón… /dijo sonriendo/

.

.

.

.

**La devolución**

Mío se dirigía al salón de clases … ahora se sentía un poco avergonzada ya que era el centro de atención y esta vez iba sola… era vergonzoso ver el montón de chicas babeando por ella por lo que había hecho… pero tenia algo mas que hacer antes de irse…

(Mío) sabia que ibas a estar aquí… vengo a devolverte esto /decía sacando de su mochila las cartas que había encontrado en el casillero de Ritsu/ Ritsu no las necesita… así que te las devuelvo

(Nodoka) ¿Cómo estas tan segura de que ella te ama? ¿Qué tal si ella ha besado a otra chica?... /preguntaba seria muy tranquila y sin tono de burla/

(Mío) no importa cuantas la besen… yo me encargo de borrar esos besos con los míos … y bueno lo viste nunca dudo en responder mi beso… y después del beso sigue mucho mas… te lo pido amablemente aléjate de mi novia… por que no respondo de mis actos… con permiso /Mío salió de aquel salón orgullosa y presuntuosa de sus actos/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La recompensa**

Mío regreso con Ritsu ambas se fueron caminando juntas de la mano hasta llegar a la casa de Ritsu… no había nadie en casa ambas subieron a la habitación de la castaña…

(Ritsu) eso fue genial… lo viste todas las chicas estaban envidiosas… woow estábamos en la mira de todas… que bueno ahora saben que tu chica soy yo…

(Mío) ¿de verdad nos miraba tanta gente? /pregunto afligida/

(Ritsu) ¡claro!... me comiste la boca de un beso y que beso… las chicas se amontonaron… seguro mueren de envidia de que estés conmigo… Gracias /le abrazo luego paso a dejar sus cosas regadas como siempre/

(Mío) ¿gracias?... gracias no… quiero mi recompensa… dame tu cuerpo una vez mas… /se acerco a Ritsu le quito la chaqueta y luego de un tirón la blusa, destrabo ágilmente la falda de la castaña todo esto mientras la besaba/ tus padres no están así que voy hacerte mía una vez mas… /Mío miraba con tanto deseo ese cuerpo… Ritsu era mas delgada que ella… sus caderas eran como pequeñas colinas que llevaban a la felicidad… sus senos eran sabrosos la comida favorita de Mío… su olor era la perdida total de la razón… y su voz pidiéndole mas era el premio perfecto que siempre buscaba… verla sudar, retorcerse de placer… en sus brazos en los de nadie mas… Mío había decidido borrar todos los besos que no fuesen de ella… era demasiado bueno sentirla apretarme contra ella… sentir sus uñas en mi espalda… sus labios buscar los míos… sus manos buscar mi cuerpo… y su corazón buscar mi amor…/

(Ritsu) /eso era… no habían dudas ella era la persona correcta… la que sabia amarla con el corazón y con el cuerpo… sentir su piel fría era la felicidad estar en sus brazos era lo mejor del día… nadie podía hacerle sentir eso… nadie podía hacerla perder la cabeza… nadie hacia que su corazón latiera a mil por hora cada vez que la hacia su mujer… ella era la persona correcta… no le molestaba tener dueña siempre y cuando fuese ella… el olor de la perdición… el sudor de su cuerpo regándose en el suyo… había que admitirlo Mío era experta en todas las materias… sobre todo en al de recorrer su cuerpo y darle placer… no puede evitar excitarse al sentir las manos y su respiración en ella… eso era el amor para ella llegar al limite de la pasión con su nombre en la boca…/ ¡Mío!... ¡Mío!...

(Mío)/era el sonido perfecto oír su nombre en la boca de su amante…/ decí que me perteneces… quiero oírlo de tu boca … /quería oír de sus labios lo que le dijo a todos/

(Ritsu) ¡Mío!... ¡te pertenezco!/decía entre gemidos… la respiración acelerada… era demasiado bueno…/

(Mío) /así era como quería escucharlo entre los gemidos del placer escucharla decir que le pertenecía a ella y a nadie mas/ bien… entonces dejare marcado una vez mas mi propiedad… /dejo una marca al otro lado del cuello de donde dejo la marca anterior… y así culmino esa recompensa ansiada como una demostración de amor…/

.

.

.

.

**Anatomía…**

Amabas quedaron en la cama de Ritsu acostadas y desnudas… Mío estaba arropada hasta el pecho y Ritsu hasta las caderas…

(Ritsu)/escucha que sus padres entraban a casa se dio cuenta que Mío entraba en pánico… así que se levanto la sabana cayo y quedo desnuda/

(Mío) ¿Qué haces? Van descubrirnos…

(Ritsu) /llego a la puerta y echo el seguro/ te dije que jamás dejaría que tuvieses problemas por mi… además tampoco pienso tener problemas con mis padres por vos… /se echo a reír/

(Mío) ¡tonta! /agarro la almohada y se la tiro a Ritsu… la cual moría de risa, al verla a ella asustada/ "me encanta verla desnuda… sin vergüenza alguna de mi… ella es tan genial" /le hizo seña de que fuera hacia ella/

(Ritsu) /su madre llego hasta la puerta del cuarto/

(Mamá de Ritsu) ¿estas ahí cariño?

(Ritsu) con Mío estamos estudiando… mañana hay prueba de anatomía… /reía pícaramente/

(Mamá) bien cariño… a las 8 bajan por la cena y Mío no te olvides de llamarle a tu madre para avisarle que dormís acá hoy…

(Mío) claro Sra. Tainaka no lo olvidare… /decía con la cara colorada/

(Ritsu) /moría de risa… y se dirigió hacia su dueña/ estas colorada… anda déjame verte

(Mío) me da vergüenza… además quiero seguir estudiando… /dijo colorada y acostó a Ritsu a su lado…/

.

.

.

.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto?... bueno dejen reviews que de verdad los ansío y me dan ánimos a querer mejorar… bueno gracias por leerme


End file.
